La habitación azul
by Renai Blues
Summary: Hinata es una tímida estudiante que tiene una vida normal. Un encuentro literalmente accidental con un hombre misterioso, cambia por completo la percepción de su existencia. Sin embargo, él no es la mejor influencia para su vida. El mundo de la mafia puede dejarte algo muy en claro, Hinata. ―Una vez dentro, no hay salida, preciosa. [SasuHina] Advertencia: Violencia.
1. Prólogo

© Masashi Kishimoto

 **La Habitación Azul**

Prólogo

Corrí a la primera puerta que encontré, y al darme cuenta que estaba trabada, golpeé el metal con los puños. Grité, pedí por ayuda, lloré, pero después me limpié las lágrimas, y seguí golpeando. Luego me detuve. ¿Quién iba a ayudarme? Entonces tuve miedo de pedir ayuda; halé aire para mis pulmones, mi corazón latió con violencia, reconociendo lo que acababa de suceder: me habían secuestrado, me habían excluído de la libertad, estaba atrapada...

―No.. no...

Susurré, observando la habitación en donde estaba, donde sólo habían cuatro paredes, un colchón en el suelo y una ventana bloqueada por trozos de madera clavados y atornillados. Era todo. Y yo era la única persona que estaba ahí.

Ahora lloraba, sin saber qué mas hacer. Estaba temblando, sin poder creer que esto me había sucedido a mí. «¿Por qué?», me preguntaba, sin lógica. Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, sentí temor de que alguien escuchara mis lamentos, y más que eso, sentí terror de que alguien entrara por esa puerta. Porque sólo un ser perverso estaría del otro lado, sólo un inicuo esperaría detrás de la puerta.

Y los pasos se escucharon, acercándose, firmemente, sin prisa. Ahogé el aliento, dejé de llorar aún cuando sentía la garganta cerrada de miedo. Retrocedí hasta la contra esquina de la habitación, tratando de poner la mayor distancia mía y de la puerta. Esperé, abrazando mis brazos, sin quitar la mirada del frente. La perilla de la puerta empezó a girar, y yo sólo me hundía más en aquel rincón. Al ceder la puerta, la luz entró, y junto a ella, una silueta negra. No me moví, hasta que la luz se encendió. Sin querer, solté un jadeo de puro horror... Pero cuando reconocí a la persona que sostenía el pomo de la puerta, mis ojos vibraron de conmoción.

―Tú...

―Hola, Hinata.

Mi mente no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente, no podía concebirlo.

―Espero no estés enojada por haberte drogado de ese modo ―dijo aquella persona, sonriendo de repente―. Pero te estabas portando muy mal.

Su expresión no cambiaba; se reía de mí. Sin duda, estaba disfrutando tenerme en aquella posición. Me dolió en el pecho, aunque debo decir, pensando en lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas, esto que hacía conmigo, ya no me era tan extraño. Lo entendí, en cierta manera. Así que sólo cerré los ojos, deseando que todo pasara rápido, y que no fuera tan doloroso.

...

Esto es todo por hoy. Pero pronto vendré con más.


	2. Noche de Karaoke

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

 **Aviso** : Narración en primera persona se modificó a tercera persona por cuestiones de fluidez.

.

.

 **La Habitación Azul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 1

 _Noche de karaoke_

.

.

.

TRES MESES ANTES.

.

.

.

En aquel establecimiento de karaoke, la voz aguda de Ino Yamanaka se volvió tan delgada, que de pronto, daba la impresión de que chillaba, tal como un cerdo. Las luces de la pantalla se reflejaban en su rostro. Hinata la observaba desde su asiento, angustiada. No sabía si subirse a la mesa y abrazarla, o sí sólo la dejaba desahogarse a su modo, y con eso se refería, a dejar que cantara una y otra canción, mientras bebía y bebía de un vaso con vodka.

Ino a veces gritaba, y luego, se le quebraba la voz. A veces, sólo miraba la pantalla, absorta, con las pupilas vibrantes, húmedas, llenas de profundas emociones y de recuerdos lastimosos. Luego, se reía, como si remembrara una situación graciosa y amarga a la vez.

Hinata se sentía triste, por verla así. No quería importunarla ni robarle su momento. La pelinegra observaba a su alrededor, percatándose que nadie hacía nada por reconfortar a la rubia. Había pasado por una situación lamentable. La Yamanaka había roto con su pareja sentimental ―la cual le llevaba nueve años de diferencia―, de una manera terrible: Ino se enteró que su novio la engañaba con otra mujer, una de su edad, y después, supo que esa mujer estaba esperando un bebé.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de eso, y los primeros días, Ino había sido la protagonista de todas las reuniones y salidas. No se cansaba de contar lo horrible de su situación, de llorar, de beber, de volver a llorar, y gritar y maldecir a los hombres. En esos días, todos estaban preocupados por su estado y trataban de estar a su lado para hacerla sentir mejor. Aunque ahora, todos le habían restado la importancia que le habían dado al inicio. Todos, menos Ino… y Hinata, al parecer.

Cada uno estaba metido en sus propios asuntos. Naruto había empezado a discutir azarosamente con Kiba sobre una banda de heavy metal; ya habían desistido de cantar cuando Ino les negó el micrófono. Shikamaru había abierto una botella de cerveza y la bebía, mientras miraba perezosamente a su rubia amiga cantar sobre la mesa. Choji se estaba quedando dormido en la orilla del sofá. Sakura escribía mensajes virtuales en su celular mientras sonreía divertida. Y Hinata… ella realmente no hacía nada más que observar la escena. De pronto tomaba una papa frita, o le daba un sorbo a su refresco.

Ino cantaba _Smoke without fire_ *, cuando Hinata notó que lloraba silenciosamente. En ese momento, Sakura dejó de mirar la pantalla de su celular y levantó el rostro hacia su amiga de cabellos platinados. Cuando la encontró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, hizo un gesto de negación, como si detestara la idea de que volviera a caer en depresión por la infidelidad de aquel « _pedante_ _cavernícola_ »; así llamaba la pelirrosada al ex de Ino, todavía antes de que rompieran.

―Oh, no, Ino ―dijo, y se puso de pie―. Ya, ven, baja, baja de ahí ―Le habló como si fuera una madre preocupada, y estiró una mano para ayudarla a bajar de la mesa, aunque Ino la ignoró.

―¡No, no, no! Quiero cantar otra canción, una que me haga sentir bien ―dijo tomando el control del karaoke, para cambiar la melodía que aparecía en la pantalla.

La Hyuga se puso de pie, intentando ayudar a la Haruno a bajar a su amiga de la mesa. De repente, el celular empezó a vibrarle en la bolsa. Hinata se detuvo y sacó el móvil de prisa. En el identificador de llamadas estaba el número telefónico de su casa. Ino había puesto una nueva canción, inundando la pequeña habitación de estruendosos aullidos. Sin más remedio, Hinata tuvo que salir de la sala de karaoke, y como en los pasillos del afuera también había demasiado alboroto, salió hasta la calle. La zona céntrica de la ciudad clamaba de ruido, de los coches transitar y las personas andar por la acera, pero no era tan incómodo como adentro.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó con su tersa voz.

―Hinata, soy Hanabi. ¿Dónde estás?

―Oh, salí con mis amigos a un karaoke.

―Está bien. Sólo quería pedirte que no llegues muy tarde. Mañana empezamos a empacar y será mejor que despiertes con energías… será un día muy largo.

―Lo sé, Hanabi ―dijo con tono de voz apagado―. No llegaré tarde.

Al colgar, Hinata se quedó mirando hacia la calle, pensativa. Hanabi le había recordado que pronto iban a mudarse, y eso la desconsoló. Iban a dejar la casa donde vivieron toda su vida, para cambiarse a otra más pequeña; mucho más pequeña. Hinata no quería abandonar el hogar donde creció, porque en ese lugar albergaba demasiados recuerdos. Le recordaba a su madre, a los días felices. Pero no podían hacer nada; todo había sido culpa de su padre, y no había remedio.

Hinata suspiró, resignada. De pronto, sintió ganas de quedarse allí afuera, tan sólo un rato. Se recargó en la pared y levantó la vista a la ciudad llena de luces de colores y de distintas formas; los edificios altísimos y los comercios cubrían toda la zona. Las luces brillaban sobre los autos, sobre las personas. Hinata se enfocó en un cartel que colgaba de un poste, donde decía la línea «El mundo es tuyo», y detrás, había una imagen de un hombre con rostro altivo, extendiendo los brazos. Hinata pensó en una vieja película de gánsteres.

El sonido de una moto la distrajo. Miró en dirección a la avenida, donde pudo divisar a un motociclista, enfundado de ropa negra y con un casco jet vintage, del mismo color. Venía a gran velocidad, comparada con los coches que dejaba detrás de él. Hinata enfocó su vista y creyó que era peligroso ir tan de prisa. Más, cuando notó que una camioneta, de color azul marino, venía a un costado de la moto con la misma velocidad. Y frente a sus ojos, Hinata vio cómo la camioneta giró el volante hacia el motociclista, logrando que éste perdiera el control de su vehículo, y saliera volando de él. La Hyuga abrió los párpados mientras veía cómo el conductor de la moto chocó duramente de costado con un coche, y después, derrapó en el suelo, sobre la banqueta, golpeándose destempladamente contra la pared. El cuerpo quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

Todo ocurrió en segundos, y Hinata no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de susto. Las personas que iban caminando sobre la acera se hicieron a un lado, asustadas, sin saber qué hacer. La camioneta azul se estacionó bruscamente con un chirrido de llantas. Del vehículo, se bajó un hombre. Hinata sintió miedo cuando vio la cara del tipo; estaba segura que tenía malas intenciones, se le notaba claramente en su expresión. Hinata pegó su espalda más a la pared del establecimiento de karaoke, mientras temblaba.

El hombre que bajó de la camioneta tenía el cabello plateado y peinado hacia atrás. Se acercó al motociclista y le jaló el casco para quitárselo de la cabeza. Hinata pudo ver el cabello negro del conductor de la moto. Sin embargo, el sujeto platinado tiró el casco a un lado y para horror de Hinata, le propinó una patada justamente en el rostro. La cabeza le giró y la sangre salió expedida, manchando la banqueta de concreto. La Hyuga se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar de conmoción; vibraba de miedo. No podía creer lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

El sujeto le propinó dos puntapiés más, esta vez en el estómago. Y de pronto, hurgó en su pantalón, sacando una pistola pequeña. Las personas alrededor echaron un gritillo en conjunto y se apartaron de prisa. El platinado quitó el seguro de la pistola y sin dudar, apuntó con ella, justamente en la cabeza del que yacía en el suelo. Hinata se congeló, no pudo moverse ni quitar la vista de la escena. El miedo le invadió en el cuerpo y los ojos se le pusieron acuosos.

Rápidamente, un segundo hombre descendió de la camioneta azul. El sujeto se interpuso entre la pistola y el motociclista, y de un manotazo hizo el arma a un lado. Los dos tipos se miraron; el platinado respiraba rápidamente, excitado por lo que pensaba cometer, y el otro, parecía molesto e intolerante.

―Imbécil, ¡ibas a matarlo!

―Es lo que se merece este pedazo de mierda ―dijo el platinado, sonriendo de lado.

―No, eso no era lo que debíamos hacer ―contradijo el otro, que tenía un gorro en la cabeza y se cubría la mitad de la cara con un pañuelo―. Sólo debíamos darle una lección. Era una probada de lo que es meterse con quien no debe ―dijo, y después empezó a caminar de regreso a la camioneta―. ¡Vámonos ya, idiota!

El platinado se guardó la pistola sin dejar de ver al motociclista. Sonreía, y antes de marcharse, le volvió a dar una patada en el estómago al que parecía un muñeco de trapo. Hinata seguía petrificada. El platinado, por coincidencia, levantó la mirada a su dirección, clavándole los ojos de manera siniestra. En ese momento, a Hinata se le fue el aire de los pulmones, ahogó el aliento y no pudo desviar la mirada del maniaco que casi asesinaba a un hombre. Pero el individuo le restó importancia a la chica y se dirigió a la camioneta, la cual arrancó inmediatamente después de subirse él.

De pronto, todo pasó. Los peatones seguían desconfiados, y no querían acercarse a la escena donde se había suscitado tremendo acto violento. Algunos conductores en sus coches asomaban la cabeza, al percibir el alboroto que se había generado en la calle. Otros, preferían continuar su camino sin querer entrometerse. El corazón de Hinata seguía latiendo de prisa, y el cuerpo aún no cobrara movimiento. Se destapó la cara lentamente y respiró entrecortadamente. «¿Qué había sido eso?», se preguntó a sí misma.

El cuerpo del motociclista seguía tirado en el suelo, y la sangre que salpicó la acera iba secándose con rapidez. Nadie se acercaba a socorrerlo. Hinata esperaba que alguno de los que murmuraba a sus espaldas hiciera algo, pero nadie se atrevía. Los segundos pasaban y la Hyuga no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Como vio que nadie pensaba tomar la iniciativa, ella decidió dar marcha adelante. Con el primer paso tomó valor, y los demás pasos le fueron más fáciles.

Hinata se hincó en el suelo, lentamente, para verlo de cerca. El hombre no se movía. Tenía el cabello negro, ligeramente largo, y le cubría la cara. Cuando vio que la sangre seguía brotándole de la nariz, la chica dio un respingo. Con manos torpes buscó en su bolsa el celular, y luego presionó las teclas del número de emergencias. Una mujer atendió la llamada.

―U-Un hom-hombre… ―La voz se le rompió en tartamudeos―, está en e-el suelo, está sangra-grando, mucho… ―La mujer de emergencias le pidió detalles―. No sé, cayó de u-una moto ―La asistente le pidió la ubicación de los hechos―. Es en el ce-centro, en la avenida do-doce, frente al kara-ka-raoke… sí, sí, aquí ―La mujer le dijo que esperara la llegada de los paramédicos. Hinata creyó que debía mencionar que ella no le conocía y que sólo había sido una testigo de lo ocurrido, pero luego de volver la vista a aquel rostro lleno de sangre, que no movía ningún músculo, fue que decidió no agregar nada más―. Gra-gracias.

Hinata volvió a contemplar el cuerpo inmóvil. «¿Y si está muerto?», pensó, y la piel se le puso de gallina. Temía que acabara de presenciar un asesinato. Levantó el rostro, y se dio cuenta que las personas empezaron a circular con más confianza. Alguien se acercó y le preguntó si los paramédicos ya venían. Hinata, que seguía sentada en el suelo, asintió con la cabeza. Una pareja recogió el casco que había sido arrojado a unos metros, y se lo entregó a la Hyuga. Ella los miró confundida, sin embargo, tomó el casco. Un hombre mayor le preguntó si estaba vivo. Hinata se encogió de hombros; no sabía cómo comprobarlo. Temía tan siquiera tocarlo. El anciano acercó una mano al rostro del motociclista para retirarle el cabello de la cara, y colocó dos dedos frente a sus fosas nasales.

―Aún respira, pero si no se le atiende de prisa, se nos va ―comentó el viejito.

La preocupación inundó a la pelinegra. Era extraño, pero temía por la vida de aquella persona. Y ahora que no tenía el cabello cubriéndole gran parte de la cara, pudo darse cuenta que era un muchacho, quizá de su edad, mucho menor que los otros dos que lo habían dejado así. Simplemente, le parecía increíble que alguien tan joven como él estuviera pasando por estas circunstancias.

La ambulancia apareció, y las personas se hicieron a un lado, incluyendo a Hinata. Pronto, un paramédico verificó sus signos vitales, y le comentó a su compañero que seguía con vida. La Hyuga respiró mejor; se alegró. Vio cómo los paramédicos revisaban el cuerpo del muchacho, comprobando qué tan herido estaba. Un tercer paramédico trajo la camilla, y entre dos subieron al herido en ella. El que parecía el jefe de paramédicos se acercó a Hinata.

―¿Quiere acompañarnos? ―Le preguntó.

―¿E-eh? ¿Yo? ―El paramédico asintió, esperando a que se decidiera con prisa―. No, no, yo no lo conozco. So-sólo llamé a emergencias. Lo siento.

El paramédico no dijo más, y con urgencia, abordó la ambulancia. Las sirenas del vehículo se encendieron y con celeridad, se perdió en la avenida. Las personas seguían murmurando, pero pronto continuaron con su camino. La única que se había quedado allí, era Hinata. Seguía creyendo que era demasiado asombroso, pensando que nunca antes había visto algo igual. Además, estaba sorprendida con ella misma, al haber actuado cuando los demás no lo hicieron. No era algo característico en ella tomar la iniciativa. Simplemente ocurrió.

Minutos después, una patrulla apareció y tomó seña de la moto que continuaba metida entre las llantas de otro coche. Nadie le preguntó nada, ya que habían supuesto que se trataba de un accidente automovilístico. Hinata podía decirles que, en realidad, el muchacho había sido atacado por dos hombres en una camioneta. Luego pensó en lo que podía causar eso, y sintió temor. La mirada de aquel hombre de cabellos de plata la había perturbado demasiado.

Hinata creyó que todo había pasado, y que había ayudado a salvar a un hombre, aunque sólo hizo una llamada a emergencias. Recordó que sus amigos continuaban dentro del karaoke, y se alarmó. Nadie había salido a buscarla, sería mejor regresar antes de que se preocuparan. Así que Hinata dio media vuelta para volver, percatándose que aún llevaba el casco en las manos. En ese momento, sus ojos captaron algo más. Cerca de la entrada del karaoke, había un objeto de cuero color negro. Hinata lo levantó del suelo y lo inspeccionó superficialmente. Era una cartera. Sintió un sobresalto interno al intuir que le pertenecía al motociclista. «Debe ser de él», creyó. Miró a su alrededor, notando que nadie le prestaba atención. Respiró, sin saber si era correcto indagar en aquella pertenencia ajena. Pero la curiosidad pudo más, y se dignó a abrirla, con cuidado. Dentro encontró pocos billetes, escasas tarjetas y una identificación. Vio la foto, que estaba un poco borrosa. Era él, el motociclista. Leyó su nombre; Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata cerró de prisa la cartera, y lo único que se le ocurrió, fue echarla a su bolso. Se sintió nerviosa, en peligro, y quiso volver de prisa con sus amigos. Cuando entró a la salita de karaoke que habían rentado, encontró que nadie más cantaba. Ino estaba sentada en la mesa, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Todos hacían medio círculo a su alrededor.

―Vamos, Ino, dijiste que querías salir a divertirte ―Le dijo Sakura, sentada a su lado.

―¡No entiendes! ―exclamó, levantando el rostro. Hinata notó sus mejillas mojadas y su expresión herida―. ¡El maldito sólo me quería para tener sexo, y luego me cambió por una puta con la que sí podía tener una familia! ¡Me convertí en la estúpida que se dejó follar mientras se conseguía a su maldita familia!

Ino volvió a romper en llanto. Sakura le acarició la espalda, y los demás, empezaron a criticar a Genma Shiranui, el ex novio de la rubia. Todos se turnaban para hablar, y estaban tan ensimismados en lo que querían decir, que nadie se percató de la entrada de la Hyuga. En cambio, ella aprovechó el momento para esconder el casco que traía en las manos.

Sus amigos estaban tan concentrados en Ino Yamanaka, que nadie notó la tardanza de Hinata. Absolutamente ninguno se imaginaba lo que acababa a ocurrir allá afuera. Hinata lo agradecía, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel acto crudo de violencia sin sentir escalofríos. Ni tampoco podía borrar de su cabeza al pobre muchacho que por cierto momento, estuvo a punto de ser acribillado frente a ella.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autora:** Capítulo uno al descubierto. Personajes presentados y extraños eventos se han suscitado. La historia a penas comienza, y esto sólo ha sido una probadita de las cosas locas que podrían ocurrirle a Hinata. No haré ninguna sugerencia, sólo sepan que la trama comienza lenta. Remarco nuevamente, este fic contendrá cierto nivel de lenguaje soez, violencia y contenido sexual. ¡No se espanten! Aclaro esto para que luego no me digan que los asusté a medio desarrollo del fic xD

*I _nterpretada por Duffy._

 **A mis lectoras/es:**

 _Rouce: Creo que con este capítulo aún es muy pronto para descubrir quién ha secuestrado a Hinata. Sólo te puedo decir que pronto todo tendrá sentido, vayamos con el inicio y nos acercaremos a esa parte._

 _hime23: A lo que entendí de tu review, quieres saber quién secuestró a Hinata y ¿si va a castigarla? Pues, pronto lo sabrás. Mientras tanto, espero haberte dado un buen tajo de lo que le espera a la dulce Hyuga._

(Intentaré responder a los reviews ―de calidad, o sea, más de diez palabras, por ejemplo― en cada actualización de capítulo).

¿Qué les ha parecido el inicio? ¿Qué opinan de los personajes? ¿Tienen una idea de quienes son los matones que conducían la camioneta azul?

¡Escríbanme!

Chaíto.


	3. La buena samaritana

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

 **.**

.

.

 **La Habitación Azul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 2

 _La buena samaritana_

.

.

.

Hanabi abrió la puerta de la casa de su fallecida abuela materna; ahora, su nueva casa. Ésta rechinó ligeramente, por el poco uso que se le daba. La luz solar iluminó el pasillo. Hinata, que sostenía la correa de Kenshi ―su husky siberiano de cuatro años―, asomó la cabeza. Lo que las asombró más que su tamaño, fue encontrar el hogar recientemente pintado de blanco, en las paredes y los escasos muebles que había. Hinata estuvo segura que la decoración fue idea de Neji. Y viéndolo bien, la casa no era tan horrible como la recordaban.

Las hermanas se miraron al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que, en ese momento, empezaba el nuevo rumbo de su vida. Hinata sonrió y Hanabi suspiró, resignada. Kenshi corrió de prisa adentro, merodeando las habitaciones e inspeccionando el lugar. Las hermanas Hyuga se encargaron de ingresar las maletas con sus pertenencias; los objetos más grandes, los llevaría Neji por la noche. Hanabi se adelantó por el pasillo, y cuando vio la primera recámara, de prisa dijo ―¡Esta es mía! ―y cerró la puerta.

Hinata apenas pudo reaccionar ―Oh… e-está bien.

La pelinegra avanzó hasta la última habitación, la que daba al final del pasillo. Kenshi ya estaba ahí, olfateando las orillas del clóset. Hinata soltó la maleta y observó detenidamente a su alrededor: una habitación completamente azul, pequeña e iluminada. Un contraste demasiado contundente en un mar de leche. Le gustó muchísimo y sonrió. Esa sería su habitación.

.

.

.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó Sakura en el porche de la casa, tocando la puerta.

Hinata corrió a la entrada para abrirle la puerta a la Haruno. Había olvidado que dijo que la visitaría, algún día, ¿o esa semana? Sí, sí, lo había olvidado, y era muy raro que olvidara cosas. Hinata generalmente recordaba detalles que otros dejaban pasar. Era una chica soñadora, tierna, que se preocupaba por todo. Sin que ella lo supiera, esa sería su _maldición_.

Abrió la puerta y Sakura le sonrió. Se dieron un abrazo y luego, Sakura entró a la casa como si fuera de ella. Empezó a mirar por todos lados, casa rincón, cada mueble. La de orbes perladas la siguió, imaginándose lo que diría. «Sí, pequeña y sin mucho chiste».

―Pensé que habías dicho que la casa de tu abuela era un huevo ―comentó, incrédula―. Pero lo único que se le parece a un huevo es en lo blanco. Está muy bonita. Parece de princesas.

―Uhm, bueno, Neji le hizo algunos cambios… la verdad no recordaba la casa de mi abuelita. La última vez que estuve aquí, tenía nueve años. Hanabi siete. Ha-han pasado ocho años ―observó, dándose cuenta del tiempo y su arrebatico paso, y lo increíble de la borrosidad de los recuerdos.

Sakura llevaba puesto jeans azules muy ajustados hasta los tobillos y una blusa de cuadros que dejaba ver su liso abdomen ―No te imaginas cómo te envidio ―dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, que eran blancos con bordes de un clarísimo azul, todo sobre una alfombra blanca―. A penas tienes dieciocho años y ya vives sola. Bueno, con tu hermana y tu primo, como sea, pero no tienes que soportar la idea de vivir con tus padres, de que todo el tiempo estén tocando a la puerta para mandarte a hacer algo, o sólo para decirte «deja de ver televisión, Sakura, haz algo», asshh, de verdad, qué intolerable.

Hinata rió suavemente al ver la expresión de su amiga y escuchar sus quejas. Ella vestía unos jeans grises y un sueter púrpura ―Bu-bueno, tiene sus ventajas, pero también sus desventajas ―dijo Hinata, sentándose en otro sillón―. Si Hanabi no estuviera aquí y Neji no nos viniera a visitar todos los días, en realidad tendría más miedo que alegría de vivir sola ―rió nerviosa.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, sorprendida―. ¿Neji no vive aquí con ustedes? ―Hinata negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca con los labios―. Pensé que él… bueno, creí que no las dejaría solas.

―Uhm, sí, yo también pensé que vendría a vivir con nosotras, pero, él ya tiene su departamento, y creo que es mejor así… el otro día se quedó a dormir aquí, en el sillón, porque terminó muy cansado de ayudarnos a acomodar los muebles que faltaban ―La pelinegra suspiró―. Además, no hay otra habitación para él.

―Ya, entiendo ―sonrió Sakura, desviando la vista a sus pensamientos lascivos―. Si Neji fuera mi primo, creéme, lo dejaría dormir en mi habitación…

Hinata quedó en shock con lo que la pelirrosa dijo, luego ambas se miraron, y de pronto rompieron en risas. Sakura siempre decía cosas así de Neji. Le gustaba, siempre le había gustado, pero cuando una vez Sakura invitó a Hinata a una fiesta, y Neji fue por ellas, la pelirrosa lo encontró un poco arrogante. Es más, el bastardo se burló de su cabello y de lo «estúpido» que era reprobar historia. Porque Sakura reprobó… un examen, sí, no tan grave, pero lo reprobó. Después de eso, Sakura empezó a decir que sólo le agradaba Neji Hyuga físicamente, algo como para perder la cabeza en sus brazos una noche de borrachera y ya.

Esa tarde, Sakura le ayudó a la pelinegra a cocinar algo en su impecable cocineta blanca. A Hinata a veces le daba tanto miedo ensuciarla, que mejor preparaba cosas que no necesitaran el uso de la licuadora; ya se imaginaba el desastre que haría. Pero con la ayuda de su amiga, ambas pusieron manos a la obra para hornear un pastel. Hinata amaba los pasteles. Y mientras el horno estaba en su punto, Sakura miró de reojo a la muñeca Hyuga.

―Hinata, no te pregunté el otro día, después del karaoke ―empezó a decir la pelirrosa, quitándose el guante de tela de una mano―. Si tú y Naruto hablaron…

La Hyuga, que guardaba la harina de vuelta en el estando superior poniéndose de puntitas, se distrajo y casi se le cae la harina en toda la cara. Sakura la observó y notó que la pelinegra apretaba los labios, como si la hubiese incomodado. La conocía bien, a pesar que sólo tenían un año de amistad, y sabía que las últimas noticias que tenían que ver con Naruto Uzumaki, le dolían.

―S-Sí, hablamos un poco, cuando me acompañó al taxi… ―dijo, tratando de sonreír y agachando la mirada. Aunque notó que Sakura seguía viéndola para que le contara todo lo que pasó. Hinata suspiró ligeramente y tragó saliva―. Me contó que Kin y él habían vuelto, y… ―La pelinegra hizo una pausa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos―, quería agradecerme el apoyo que le di en el tiempo que ellos estuvieron separados…

―¡Agrr, ese idiota de Naruto! ―dijo Sakura, dándole un manotazo a la mesa.

Fueron casi cuatro meses los que Naruto y Kin Tsuchi estuvieron separados. Ella había terminado con él, diciendo que no estaba segura de si estaba enamorada de él, y que prefería conocer a otros chicos para confirmar sus sentimientos. Naruto, que sí la quería y mucho, le dijo que la esperaría. Así pasaron los días, semanas, los dos primeros meses, hasta que todos le hicieron ver que Kin no valía la pena y que seguramente quería estar soltera para andar de zorra, porque se le notaba en la cara lo mañosa y con esos labios de… _mamadora_ … eso fue lo que dijo Kiba. Y bueno, Naruto creyó que tenían razón, por fin. Entonces él y Hinata empezaron a salir con más frecuencia, y todos creían que iban a hacer una linda pareja… Hasta el día en que el idiota Uzumaki y la zorra de Kin volvieron. ¿Por qué? Por sus labios de mamad… tal vez.

Sakura veía que Hinata intentaba mostrar que no le importaba, que no le dolía y que estaba feliz porque Naruto también era feliz. Pero eso eran tonterías de la Hyuga. Le dolía y la Haruno supo que lloró días antes de que él se lo confesara. Hinata quería ser fuerte a veces, y no le salía. Aunque Sakura no quería hablar más de Naruto; el imbécil no se la merecía. Por eso agradeció que sólo tuvieran que asistir a la graduación para que ya no volvieran a ver a la «parejita patética» besuqueándose frente a todos.

Las dos quisieron borrar ese incómodo momento comiendo pastel de zanahoria en el cuarto de Hinata, mientras escuchaban _Habits_ en su laptop.

―Hina, con esta canción, siempre me dan ganas de ir a alcoholizarme ―explicó la Haruno―. Deberíamos salir otra vez, ya pasó una semana desde lo del karaoke, ¿qué opinas?

―¿Sa-Salir a un bar? ―preguntó intrigada la pelinegra.

―Sí, sí, después de la graduación sería perfecto. Ino quería ir a un asqueroso club de motociclistas para ligarse algo, porque ahora sí está bien dispuesta a olvidar al cavernícola de Genma con otro ―La pelirrosa se rió―. Ya le dije que allí sólo encontraría a puro viejo panzón o a un bombón con sífilis o alguna otra enfermedad venérea, ¿Qué nunca vio Sons of Anarchy?

«Motociclista», recordó Hinata.

La pelinegra se quedó embobada mirando un punto en la sábana de su cama. La calle nocturna, la velocidad de los coches, el motociclista en el suelo, los golpes, la pistola, él siendo llevado en una camilla, su casco. Volvió a sentir escalofríos cuando la mirada macabra del platinado apareció en su recuerdo. Cómo podía olvidarlo.

Sakura tuvo que mover una mano frente a su cara para hacerla volver a la realidad, y como ni así le hizo caso, le chistó los dedos. Hinata parpadeó varias veces ―Oh, perdón, e-es que, yo… ―no pudo confesar lo que a nadie la había contado; no tenía por qué mantenerlo en secreto, pero no le dieron ganas de decírselo ni a su mejor amiga.

―Descuida, loquita, ya sé que de pronto te vas en tu nube a marte y luego regresas ―dijo sonriéndole divertida y pellizcándole la mejilla.

Hinata también sonrió. Sakura siempre la había tratado con mucho cariño y ternura. Para lapelirrosa, como la hermana que siempre quiso y sus padres nunca le dieron. Ni hermana ni hermano ni nada. «Son unos tacaños hasta para parir y poblar la tierra», se quejaba la pelirrosa. Y siempre cuidaba de la Hyuga como a una hermana pequeña. Por eso, en ese momento odiaba al tarado de Naruto y a su flacucha novia, por hacerla sufrir con su estúpido y falso romance.

Así pasó la tarde, hasta que Sakura se marchó, prometiendo llamarle al siguiente día. Hinata la acompañó a la puerta y volvió a su recámara. Puso el seguro a la puerta, aunque luego creyó que estaba siendo muy paranoica. Se asomó debajo de su cama y sacó el casco negro. Dentro, estaba la cartera de cuero. La observó un momento, no la había vuelto a abrir desde ese día. La abrió y miró nuevamente la identificación, la foto; Sasuke Uchiha, 19, bloque 6, área 70, código postal 202, Tokio, Japón, 23 Julio 1997, cabello negro, ojos negros, 1.75 centímetros, 65 kilos.

―No, no Hinata ―musitó cerrando la cartera y regañándose por ser tan fisgona.

No era suyo, era información confidencial.

Eso quería creer, pero luego pensaba «¿y si la está buscando?». Entonces recordaba la pistola y la cara de demonio del otro. Terror, terror. Arrojó la cartera devuelta al casco. Pero… «¿y si él no hizo nada malo?». Hinata no sabía cómo podía saber eso, nadie le dio al muchacho tiempo de hablar ni de presentarse. «¿Importa después de todo?». Sí importaba, la pelinegra era una persona temerosa y temía por su seguridad. Entonces recordó cómo tomó valor y se acercó al cuerpo violentado del motociclista, de ese tal Sasuke. «Sólo seré una buena ciudadana», pensó, tomando de nuevo la cartera.

―Será mejor que haga esto ahora que aún hay sol ―Dijo mirando a la ventana y poniéndose de pie.

Hinata no sabía bien dónde quedaba esa dirección, pero el taxista le ayudó a llegar. Traía consigo el casco y la billetera. Jugaba con sus dedos, signo de su nerviosismo. Le había dicho a Hanabi que iría a devolver una identificación que encontró en la calle, y cuando la castaña vio la dirección, dijo que no había problema, porque era un buen barrio. Hinata ya no se sorprendía de que su hermana pequeña supiera cosas que ella ignoraba.

Tras un viaje de cuarenta minutos, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir Hanabi con lo de _un buen barrio._ Había llegado a una clase de residenciales lujosas, con jardineras enormes y casas de tres pisos la mayoría. Árboles y más árboles adornaban las aceras. La Hyuga sonrió entonces. «Ningún chico que viva aquí puede ser una persona malvada», pensó, inocentemente. «Él sólo fue víctima de la delincuencia».

Le pagó al taxista y éste se alejó. Rápidamente, Hinata se arrepintió, «debí pedirle al taxista que me esperara», porque estaba segura que no tardaría. Sin embargo, una vez sola en medio de la calle, se quedó mirando a todos lados. Con pasos dudosos, empezó a buscar el domicilio indicado. Dio con la casa, poco después. «Esto parece el castillo de un rey medieval», pensó cuando vio la fachada antigua de tal mansión. Debía ser un muchacho con una familia muy adinerada.

Al tocar el timbre de la casa, Hinata esperó unos segundos, quizá dos minutos, hasta que alguien respondió ―¿Diga?

―E-Eh, uhm, bu-buenas tardes ―Tartamudeo del infierno―. E-Estoy buscando a Sa-Sasuke Uchiha.

―No está, ¿quién lo busca? ―La voz femenina sonaba brusca, como si le molestara la interrupción que Hinata acababa de hacer.

―U-Una persona que quiere regres-

―No, no está aquí ―Le interrumpió la voz―. Y tampoco sé dónde pueda estar. Cuando se digne a volver a su casa, quién sabe cuándo será, podrá encontrarlo aquí. ¿Necesita algo más?

―¿E-Eh? ―Hinata se quedó sin palabras―. N-no, sólo era eso…

La persona cortó la comunicación y Hinata se quedó ahí parada en la calle, sosteniendo aquellas pertenencias. El aire corrió y meneó su cabello. Había mucho silencio en aquel barrio. Hinata se sintió desorientada, como si estuviera caminando por una calle que diera al vacío. No había conseguido su cometido. «Cuando se digne a volver a su casa…», repasó en su mente las palabras que oyó. Entonces, abrió los párpados, alarmada. «No saben que tuvo un accidente, y si no ha llegado a casa… debe estar en el hospital aún».

Tardó unos minutos en pensar qué hacer. Sabía que debía entregarle sus pertenencias, pero sintió que todo se estaba complicando. Tenía que buscarlo en el hospital, pero, ¿en cuál? Si la ambulancia se lo llevó… «está en el Hospital General», dedujo. Suspiró y luego apretó los labios, decidida a entregar lo que cargaba en las manos.

.

.

.

El hospital era una jaula de animales salvajes, o así le pareció a Hinata, que cruzó el pasillo blanco tapizado de personas. Pacientes, enfermeras y doctores, iban y venían sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Algunas personas que estaba sentadas en la sala de espera, observaron a Hinata, estudiándola. Era lo único que podían hacer en la larga espera: prestar atención a las personas.

Con la mirada de desconcierto, Hinata se acercó a la recepción. Una enfermera, que ni siquiera había dejado de teclear en su computadora, le preguntó ―¿Qué necesita?

―O-Oh, yo, m-mí… vine a pr-preguntar ―Se le trabó la lengua―, por una pe-persona.

―¿Qué nombre tiene? ―preguntó la mujer levantando ligeramente la vista, pero son cruzar los ojos con la Hyuga.

―¿Sa-Sasuke Uchiha? ―Preguntó en vez de afirmar.

La recepcionista emitió un suspiro profundo. Empezó a buscar entre sus registros el nombre indicando, mientras Hinata la mirada apenada. Temía quitarles el tiempo a las personas con su visita y sus preguntas. No creía que ella tuviera relevancia ahí, cuando notaba que todos tenían obligaciones médicas. Luego, la mujer frunció el ceño.

―No hay nadie con ese nombre.

―¿E-eh?

―¿Es algún familiar?

―N-No.

―Lo siento, no está aquí.

―P-Pero la ambulancia lo recogió la semana pasada.

―¿Qué día?

―El viernes, el 20 de mayo.

La enfermera volvió a hacer una búsqueda en su computadora ―¿Por qué lo recogió la ambulancia?

―A-Accidente de motocicleta.

Hinata se sintió incómoda. Estaba preocupándose demasiado por algo que no le incumbía. Quería devolverle las pertenencias a esa persona, pero ya había hecho mucho por contactarlo, y no parecía dar resultado. La enfermera se estaba tardando y la Hyuga pensó en decirle que mejor lo dejara así, que ya no quería verlo. Aunque la recepcionista le cortó sus intenciones.

―Aquí hay alguien ―anunció, achicando los ojos para una mejor vista―. Accidente automovilístico, encontraron la moto y con el registro de ésta, apareció el dueño. Contusiones graves en el cuerpo, cabeza y ojo izquierdo. El paciente es Suigetsu Hozuki. ¿Es a quien buscabas?

―N-No ―dijo insegura―. No lo sé.

La enfermera alzó una ceja, dubitativa ―Habitación 101, en este pasillo ―apuntó con el dedo―, a la izquierda. ¿Sí, dígame qué necesita?

Hinata no entendió la pregunta del final y puso cara de confusión, pero luego se percató que la enfermera le estaba hablando a un señor parado a su lado. La pelinegra sólo se hizo a un lado, apenada ―Lo siento ―dijo en un susurro. La enfermera la ignoró y el hombre que recién llegó, también.

Las personas seguían circulando, de un lado a otro. Hinata estaba segura que había una confusión. Ella vio la cara del muchacho, era la misma que estaba en la identificación, y el de la identificación de llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. «¿Y si el error está en los registros del hospital?», trató de creer. Tenía que asegurarse, ya estaba ahí, no perdía nada. Aunque de todos modos, sintió algo de miedo. No sabía con exactitud el porqué.

Dirigió sus pasos por el pasillo indicado, lentamente. Parecía un fantasmita, nadie le prestaba atención. Y en ese pasillo en específico, no había turbulencia de tráfico ni ruido. «Es extraño», pensó cuando llegó a la habitación 101. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Hinata se quedó parada frente a ella un momento. Entonces sonrió. «Espero que se alegre mucho».

La pelinegra empujó la puerta, lentamente. No hizo ruido, quería saber si la persona estaba despierta o dormida. Notó que la habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol. Y la cama, vacía. Más extraño. Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño. Empujó más la puerta y dio un paso al frente. Asomó toda la cabeza. Nada. El catre tenía las sábanas mal tendidas, parecía que alguien se levantó de prisa y se marchó. La Hyuga entró por completo a la habitación. No había signos de nadie, ni pertenencias ni nada. «Tal vez no era él, o tal vez ya se fue». Se sintió mal. Miró el casco. Él no iba a recuperarlo.

Sin embargo, a Hinata no se le ocurrió que alguien estuviera en el baño, y cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, brincó del susto. Volteó rápidamente. Abrió bien los párpados. Era él, aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta del sanitario, se le quedó mirando fijamente, sorprendido. Hinata se sintió pillada y el cuerpo le vibró. Él no traía el atuendo de los pacientes comunes, traía puesta la misma ropa que vestía el día del accidente. Pantalones negros y camisa gris; chamarra negra abierta y botas Dr. Martens del mismo color.

Las mejillas de la Hyuga se encendieron cuando lo reconoció; pero sobre todo, cuando esos círculos negros se le clavaron encima. Quedó atrapada bajo sus ojos. Pasaron algunos segundos igual: observándose. Él se veía tan diferente despierto, lleno de moretes pero de pie, mirándola. Tenía algo en su semblante, le dio la sensación de que él…

―¿Quién eres tú? ―interrumpió sus pensamientos con tono grave, agresivo y desconfiado.

―Y-Y-Yo… ―«No, no, no, el tartamudeo no»―. M-Mi no-nomb-bre… es Hi-Hinata ―susurró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke Uchiha, el motociclista, desvió los ojos a las cosas que Hinata sostenía: su casco. Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño, más desconfiado. La miró recelo, como quien cree mirar a la muerte ―¿Quién te envió? ―No la perdía de vista.

«¿Po-porque me mi-mira así?», tartamudeó hasta en sus pensamientos ―Na-Nadie, yo sólo vi-vine a… a… ―Él se acercó a ella. La pelinegra retrocedió torpemente dos pasos. Lo tenía muy de frente. Podía ver su cara a la perfección, su ojo enmarcado en tonos violetas por la patada que recibió el día del accidente. Estaba enojado, parecía que le gritaría en cualquier momento. Eso no lo soportaría. Hinata se hundió en su cuello. Sus ojos no pudieron ocultar el miedo que le producía su expresión. Temió decir cualquier cosa ―L-Lo siento… Lo si-siento… ―bajó la vista al suelo, temblando y apretando bien el casco entre sus manos.

Si Hinata hubiera levantado la mirada, se hubiera percatado que Sasuke había bajado la guardia. Parecía intrigado. Era sólo que… no podía confiar en cualquier persona. Y verla con su casco, el que perdió el día que lo atestaron a golpes, era una mala señal. El motociclista especuló lo que era común especular, para alguien como él, que trataba con personas dementes; venían a rematarlo. «Esas ratas…», pensó. Pero, esa muchacha no parecía del tipo. Aunque intentara actuar a la niña asustadiza, no parecía de la clase de mujer que se lía con esa basura de los bajos mundos. No era broma, la chica estaba temblando.

―¿Quién te dio ese casco? ―preguntó.

Hinata levantó el rostro lentamente, aún temerosa. Él seguía viéndola fijamente, pero de otra forma; menos agresivo. Aun así, ella no sabía que esperar ―E-Estaba en el suelo cuando t-te atropelló esa camioneta ―respondió con timidez― Cr-Creí que lo querrías recuperar ―dijo y levantó el casco que tenía la billetera en el interior, entregándoselo.

Sasuke lo tomó sin quitarle la vista a ella. Tiró el casco a la cama. Revisó la cartera y encontró que todo estaba en orden; igual como el día que la perdió, incluyendo los billetes. Volvió a observar a la pelinegra, intrigado y arrugando el ceño. Hinata no soportó el peso de sus ojos y miró al suelo.

―Hmp. En realidad te crees una buena samaritana, ¿eh?

Hinata se sintió incómoda. Él no le agradecía el favor y, además, sentía que la miraba con ojos extraños. Terminó creyendo que quizá no valió la pena el esfuerzo que hizo. Pero, había visto un sinfín de videos en internet donde hay personas sufriendo en la calle y nadie les presta atención ni intenta ayudarlos. Eso le mortificaba a la Hyuga, porque sentía que ella también, inconscientemente ignoraba a dichas personas. Era por eso que trató de hacer lo que habitualmente nunca hacía; ayudar a un necesitado, hasta donde cabían sus posibilidades.

Tras analizar su silencio y esa manía de mirar al suelo, Sasuke sonrió con cierta burla. «Claro que no está liada con esas ratas, ya se la hubieran comido de un solo mordisco». Hasta le pareció algo absurdo haberlo imaginado. Como fuera, tenía que irse, y ella seguía ahí parada. Le tomó poco tiempo en entender qué era lo que esperaba. Por eso sacó algunos billetes ―Espero que esto te sirva… para el taxi… yo qué sé ―Le estiró la mano con el dinero.

Hinata vio los billetes frente a su cara y frunció el ceño. Tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que él le insinuaba, pero… ella no quería eso. «Yo sólo quería ayudar», pensó, sintiéndose rara. Negó con la cabeza ―No, n-no venía por eso.

―Tsk… ―bufó el chico, obviamente, no creyéndole nada―. Claro, no quieres que te juzgue de interesada y finges que no te hace falta.

Hinata levantó la mirada ―¿Y-yo? ―No le había gustado ese comentario. Se sintió ofendida. Muy internamente, sintió deseos de llorar.

Sasuke Uchiha levantó una ceja, incrédulo hasta la médula ósea. No le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en la actitud de esa chica porque una enfermera entró sin tocar la puerta. Hinata se asustó con la intromisión y Sasuke se molestó. En cambio, la enfermera optó por sonreírle a los dos. Luego que notó a Sasuke vestido con la ropa negra, parpadeó varias veces, achicando los ojos.

―Tú, ¿qué haces vestido así? El doctor no ha dicho que ya puedes irte. Tenías que guardar reposo, todavía estás muy lastimado y tenemos que revisarte esa herida en la cabeza ―Repentinamente la joven enfermera abrió los labios― No me digas que… ¡¿Ibas a irte a escondidas?!

Sasuke rodó los ojos y después suspiró, harto ―Y si iba a irme, ¿qué?

La enfermera sonrió con coquetería y empujó al pelinegro de vuelta a la cama ―Suigetsu, no seas un chico rebelde, tienes qué descansar.

Cuando sintió las manos de la mujer, a Sasuke le dieron ganas de empujarla a la pared. Simplemente, esa enfermera era una molestia que aprovechaba cualquier momento para tocarlo, y ya lo tenía fastidiado. Le había dicho que no le pusiera las manos encima más de treinta veces, y parecía que la mujer escuchaba lo contrario.

Antes de que la enfermera lo empujara a la cama, Sasuke miró a Hinata, que estaba ahí parada y avergonzada. Fue así que tuvo una idea ―Hey, deja de mallugarme, a mi novia no le gusta ―dijo, ladeando la cabeza en dirección a la Hyuga.

La enfermera enseguida posó los ojos sobre Hinata y se le quitó de encima al de cabellos azabaches de un brinco. Se puso roja y sonrió como idiota, apenada. Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Hizo como si fuera decir algo, pero sólo salieron sonidos sin sentido de su boca. «¿Dijo novia?», pensó confundida.

―Perdón, no quería… ―La enfermera no sabía cómo disculparse―. Sólo, quería que… que no se lastimara. No quise… Lo siento.

Sasuke aprovechó que la enfermera actuaba como una tonta y tomó su casco de la cama. Se paró frente a Hinata, mirándola fijamente. La Hyuga no sabía qué decir ni hacer. Aunque Sasuke ya tenía todo el número planeado.

―Ya, como sea, nos tenemos que ir ―dijo, rodeando el cuello de Hinata con su brazo. La pelinegra tembló bajo el agarre y miró al suelo. «¿Qu-Qué está haciendo?», pensó sin dar crédito. Él la tomó como si en realidad fuera su novia y después, miró con desgano a la enfermera―. Le puedes decir al idiota de ese doctor que se meta su «alta» por el culo, y que siga lamiéndole los testículos a su jefe.

La enfermera se pasmó con las palabras del ex – paciente, pero no puedo responder. Sasuke arrastró a Hinata del cuello hacia afuera de la habitación. La Hyuga, que no sabía que hacer, se dejó llevar, aunque en realidad quería empujarlo y separarse de él a un kilómetro de distancia. No hizo nada y él siguió sujetándola del cuello.

La gente los veía sin tomarles demasiada importancia. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del elevador, se detuvieron. Sasuke presionó el botón del ascensor, y Hinata aprovechó esa distracción para escurrirse de su brazo. Él se dio cuenta, y se le quedó viendo, curioso. La chica parecía un cachorrito asustado, como si le acabaran de levantar el vestido y le hubieran visto la ropa interior. A Sasuke le empezó a dar gracia su comportamiento.

―¿Entendiste que hice eso para librarme de esa idiota, verdad?

Hinata no respondió.

Las compuertas del elevador se abrieron y él entró. En cambio, Hinata se había quedado ahí afuera, parada, mirando el suelo, de reojo a los lados. «¿Estaba molesta porque la había abrazado?», se preguntó Sasuke, a ver su cara de indignación y decoro ―Vamos, entra, no te haré nada.

―To-tomaré las escaleras… ―dijo, mirando a otra dirección.

―Como quieras ―dijo Sasuke, y las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Hinata levantó la vista, y alcanzó a ver su mirada del color del carbón perderse.

La Hyuga se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a descenderlas, a paso lento. Mientras bajaba, pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía un sabor extraño de boca. Era como si todo lo que había pasado fuera un malentendido. Aún se preguntaba por qué estaba registrado como Suigetsu Hozuki cuando claramente, en su identificación decía Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Por qué dudó de ella en cuanto la vio? ¿Por qué se burló del favor que acababa de hacerle? ¿Por qué creyó que era una interesada? ¿Por qué dijo aquello del doctor…?

«¿Quién demon… ―se interrumpió― era ese tal Sasuke Uchiha?».

Hinata se sentía como si le acabaran de decir que Santa Claus era en verdad el Grinch. Simplemente, tuvo las mejores expectativas de esa experiencia, y ahora que todo terminó de esa forma tan… brusca y rara, se sentía defraudada. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, sintió deseos de que él estuviera bien, aunque fuera un desconocido. Ahora, sólo quería mantenerse alejada. Había sido tan agresivo con ella.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital, dispuesta a marcharse. Para su mala suerte, él también estaba ahí, esperando un taxi. Pr coincidencia ―quizá―, él giró la cabeza a su dirección. Hinata tragó saliva y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario. Sentía que debía irse de inmediato. Y para mejorar su suerte, un taxi venía a su dirección. No dudó en levantar la mano para abordarlo. Se acercó al coche, abrió la puerta y puso un pie adentro.

―¡Hey! ―dijo Sasuke. Hinata volteó a verlo, y apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que le lanzó algo al aire. La Hyuga no era buena con los reflejos, pero esta vez, alcanzó a cachar con sus manos eso que él acababa de arrojarle. Cuando vio que era, abrió los ojos, procesándolo mentalmente, hasta que volvió a sentir temor. Lo miró a distancia, atónita. Sasuke acababa de tomar otro taxi, y se subió en él sin mirar atrás. Hinata alcanzó a ver que sonreía.

―Señorita, ¿va a subir o no? ―preguntó el taxista.

―E-eh, sí, lo siento.

Hinata entró en el taxi, aún con el corazón latiéndole velozmente. El vehículo arrancó por la calle. Hinata miraba al frente, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Miró lo que tenía en las manos. _Su_ billetera. Él se la había robado y se la había devuelto también.

«¿Cómo hizo eso?», se preguntó una temerosa Hinata, pero le daba más miedo saber para qué lo había hecho.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autora:** Aquí estoy, ¿me tardé? Espero que no. La verdad quería un capítulo muy, muy largo, que abarcara una buena presentación, ya saben de los protagonistas. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y qué hay con Sasuke y su delirio de ladrón?

 _*Habits por Tove Lo._

 **A mis lectoras/es:**

cherrymarce: ¡Qué buen ojo tienes! Adivinar que era Genma con tan poca información. Oh, sé que este capítulo no te respondió sobre los matones, pero mínimo de Sasuke y su paradero sí.

RankaxAlto: Sí, es Hidan. Claro, ese loco sádico se nota en donde sea. Me alegra que creas que los personajes mantienen sus personalidades; eso es lo que intento. En Hinata, me quiero esmerar, porque guardaré su personalidad linda y dulce, pero no quiero que sea una tonta sumisa. ¡No, señor! No se lo merece.

fadebila: ¿Y qué tal? Se te cumplió que Hinata visite a Sasuke al hospital, pero... a ella pareció no agradarle tanto xD

hime23: Sí, fue muy violenta. Se muestra en realidad con qué tipo de gente está tratando Sasuke. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

AhrenLove: ¡Un capítulo más!

fran sanchez: Me encanta que te haya gustado, ha sido un giro violento e intenso. Espero saber de ti en este capítulo.

bellamita-uchiha: Jajajajaja, me dio tanta risa tus conclusiones. Me gusta que el lector piense más allá, me encanta tenerte como lectora de este fic :)

ArcanaMoon: Gracias por tu review. Sí, soy nueva escribiendo por acá. Escribo otras cosas, pero en FFnet no mucho.

18: Gracias por leer. Uh, y Genma te va a gustar más ya que lo sigas leyendo; o lo amas o lo odias xD

¡Escríbanme!

Chaíto.


	4. La fiesta de graduación

**Disclaimer aplicado.**

 **.**

.

.

 **La Habitación Azul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 3

 _La fiesta de graduación_

.

.

.

En la hora justa, el coche de Neji llegó y se estacionó en la cochera. Hinata corrió a la ventana cuando escuchó el motor, y luego de verlo descender del auto ya vestido para el evento de esa tarde, volvió de prisa a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse ese vestido malvado. Le había quedado un poco apretado del frente, en la parte que cubría los senos. Trató de acomodárselos, pero casi se le salían por el borde. Hizo cara espanto y sintió deseos de llorar de pura frustración. «Voy a parecer una bailarina de burlesque», meditó con nervios frente al espejo.

Tocaron a su puerta y ésta se abrió. Hanabi asomó la cabeza y medio cuerpo; también ya estaba lista, vestida con un sencillo vestido azul marino, liso, sin mangas, hasta la rodilla. Se veía mayor para su edad, pero estrictamente apropiada y formal. Hinata no entendía cómo lo lograba. Hanabi la vio atareada tratándose de acomodar el vestido color melón de manga corta.

―¿Vas a tardarte mucho? Neji ya está aquí ―preguntó la menor.

―No, es que… ―No había nada qué hacer, ya debían irse―. No importa, ya estoy lista ―dijo sin mucha emoción. Tomó su cartera y luego fue al clóset para sacar la toga y el birrete que estaban en una funda de plástico transparente.

En la puerta del recibidor estaba Neji, que vio a su prima mayor y sonrió. Hinata intentó sonreír también, pero sentía mucha pena. Sí, los senos se le asomaban por encima del vestido. Aunque a Neji no le llamó la atención. Le dio un abrazo a su prima y le acarició el cabello despacio, ya que Hinata llevaba la melena negra enrollada en una trenza griega.

―Te ves preciosa.

A Hinata se mancharon las mejillas de carmín ―Gracias, Neji ―dijo, creyendo que su primo la halagaba por cariño más que por honestidad. No era que Hinata se creyera horrible; le gustaba comprar ropa bonita y colocarse brillo labial, porque la hacían lucir mejor. Aunque estaba muy lejos de creerse una preciosidad. «Sakura o Ino, ellas sí que eran hermosas», creía.

―Es hora ―interrumpió Hanabi.

.

.

.

El celular sonó entre las cobijas. Sasuke se despertó con parsimonia, tanteando con la mano el sonido del aparato. No quería abrir los ojos, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tomó el teléfono y con los ojos entreabiertos, divisó el nombre aparecía. «Konan», decía el detector de llamadas. De ninguna manera iba a contestar ahora; esos sádicos. Sasuke colocó el silenciador del móvil y lo arrojó de nuevo a los pies de la cama. Intentó dormir de nuevo, cubriéndose la espalda desnuda con la sábana blanca.

―Sasuke… ―susurró una adormilada voz a su lado. El susodicho abrió nuevamente los ojos, percatándose que no estaba solo, o más bien, recordando que no durmió solo―. ¿Estás despierto?

«Joder», pensó cuando supo que no sería una mañana ideal. Ya llevaba una semana amaneciendo en circunstancias indeseables. Recordó lo incómodo que la pasó cuando despertaba en el hospital, y comparó la sensación con la de ahora. Difícil de decidir. «Qué imbécil». Se había prometido que no dejaría que Karin volviera a meterse entre sus sábanas, ni con alcohol encima. Pero el alcohol era traicionero.

―Sasuke ―repitió melosamente Karin.

Sasuke sintió el colchón hundirse detrás de él. La pelirroja se acercó y le rodeó el cuerpo con un abrazo. El Uchiha respiró hondo, incómodo. La tibia piel de Karin se le pegó en el cuerpo; ambos estaban desnudos. Habían tenido sexo y se quedaron dormidos. No, no era una mañana espléndida. Sasuke decidió levantarse. Se incorporó en la cama, sentándose en ella. La mano de Karin resbaló. Sasuke se agarró la cabeza, removiendo su propio cabello, terminando de despertar. El cuerpo aún le dolía, por el accidente. La pelirroja escuchó un leve quejido de sus labios.

―¿Estás bien, amor?

―No me llames así ―dijo la voz grave y hastiada del pelinegro.

Karin apretó los labios, tragándose su descontento. Era lo único que podía hacer. Si Sasuke ordenaba algo, ella obedecía, le gustara o no. No era una regla ni un derecho del Uchiha, pero para la pelirroja era ley. A veces le gustaba discutir, aunque en otras ocasiones, era lo suficientemente lista como para callarse. Esa mañana, era una de esas. Por eso sólo observó como el pelinegro encontraba su ropa en el suelo y se la ponía de vuelta.

Afuera de la habitación se escuchó ruido. Seguramente Suigetsu ya se había levantado. Karin creyó que era mejor ponerse de pie. Empezó a ponerse la ropa también: falda negra, playera azul, tenis Adidas. Tendió la cama mientras Sasuke se veía la cara en el espejo. El ojo aún seguía morado, pero en tonos más ligeros. No estaba tan mal. El Uchiha se dirigió a la puerta.

―¡Te prepararé el desayuno! ―Le gritó Karin antes de que él cerrara la puerta al salir, sin contestar.

.

.

.

Cuando bajó del podio, luego de tomar el reconocimiento por haber sido nombrada una alumna destacable de la generación escolar, Hinata sintió que iba a rodar por las escaleritas de madera. Las piernas le temblaron y las manos también. Las personas no dejaban de aplaudir. Escuchó que algunos compañeros gritaban su nombre, dándole ánimos. Personas desconocidas le tomaron fotografías. Otras le felicitaron en el camino de vuelta a su asiento. Hinata sólo quería dejar de llamar la atención y volver con sus amigas.

―¡Eres una celebridad, Hinata! ―Le dijo Kiba cuando la atrapó en un enorme abrazo, alzándola del piso.

―Cl-Claro que no ―sonrió con timidez cuando él la devolvió al suelo, roja como tomate.

El evento transcurrió lleno de aplausos y sonrisas. La Hyuga agradeció que la graduación continuara y que otro alumno pasara al frente a recibir un homenaje. Se sentó, tomando su reconocimiento en las manos, acariciándolo por las orillas. Levantó la mirada, temerosamente, deseando que él no estuviera mirándola. No lo hacía; Naruto miraba al frente; hablaba y bromeaba con Shikamaru.

Hinata apretó los labios y lo observó en silencio, sintiendo cierto vacío, cierta tristeza. No se habían hablado en toda la ceremonia, y hasta el momento, ni siquiera habían cruzado miradas. Naruto se había distanciado de ella, como se había imaginado. Hinata intuía que se debía a Kin; parecía no caerle bien. Así que eso era lo único que podía hacer por el momento. Mirarlo a distancia, como una sombra escurridiza.

.

.

.

Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo y se guardó el encendedor en la bolsa del pantalón. Terminando el desayuno, se puso de pie. Estaba en el apartamento 213, en el piso 7 de un edificio de doce pisos. Miraba por la ventana, hacia la ciudad, las enormes construcciones y las calles danzantes de vehículos y personas. Eran las once de la mañana. Exhaló el humo sin dejar de mirar un punto fijo en las afueras, mientras a su espalda se escuchaba _Catfish Blues_ y una terca discusión.

―No me importa si es en moto, en taxi o a caballo, tienes que ir a hablar con Pain, exigirle una explicación ―dijo Karin, mirando al peliazul con molestia.

―¿Tu miopía le causó daños colaterales a tu cerebro? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Ve cómo dejaron a Sasuke! ―dijo un impaciente Suigetsu―. Si a él se atrevieron a joderlo de esa forma, ¿qué crees que me va a ocurrir a mí? Mínimo, me rompen todas las costillas y me mandan un mes al hospital. ¡Están dementes!

―Fue un error. Y tú pudiste haberlo evitado, imbécil, cara de anfibio.

―Mejor deberías ir tú, mamarracho. A ver si así, por fin nos deshacemos de ti.

―Nadie irá a hablar con Pain ―dijo Sasuke, dándose la vuelta, a tiempo, antes de que la pelirroja le estrellara el plato de porcelana en la cara al Hozuki―. Iré a ver a Konan. Al parecer, ella es quien quiere hablar. Debe tener información de lo que pasó en ese garaje. Mientras, ustedes quédense aquí, no salgan a «recaudar» esta noche. Esas ratas deben andar rondando nuestra zona.

―¿Y si es una trampa? ―preguntó preocupada la pelirroja―. Konan es la mano derecha de Pain. Si él te mandó a golpear, quizá quiere que Konan termine el trabajo, otra paliza para probarte algo, no sé. Es peligroso, Sasuke. No vayas.

Sasuke sonrió engreído ―No voy a esconderme de nadie ―dijo, dispuesto a marcharse. El apartamento era de Suigetsu, donde se quedaban a dormir regularmente. Tenía más de una semana sin ir a la suya. «Los Uchihas, los había olvidado», recordó a su familia. Le parecía extraño que Itachi no le hubiera llamado. Ese paranoico. No debía confiarse, seguramente ya tenía algo tramado. Le gustaba tenerlo ubicado todo el tiempo. Su hermano mayor solía ser tan persistente.

―Llévate la Bobber ―dijo Suigetsu, arrojándole las llaves de su moto―. Estaré en el yonke. Veré si puedo sacar la BMW. Por cierto, ¿quedó muy mal?

El Uchiha no respondió; no tenía la menor idea. Tampoco le había dicho al peliazul que había tomado su nombre para registrarse en el hospital. Si hubiera dado su nombre real, los Uchihas se habrían enterado y… no, mejor no. Sólo había hablado del accidente, de cómo los matones de Pain lo siguieron por toda la avenida tratando de arrollarlo hasta que lo lograron.

Pain tenía un sequito de criminales trabajando para él, incluyéndolos a ellos tres, aunque sus tareas eran diferentes. Sasuke no iba por las calles atropellando gente. Él ya tenía un año gestionando para Pain, el cual solía ser un bastardo sin escrúpulos cuando lo traicionaban, o cuando creía que lo traicionaban. Lo terrible, era que Sasuke no lo había hecho; había sido un estúpido malentendido.

.

.

.

―¿Y Naruto? ―preguntó Shikamaru, cuando todos tomaron mesa en el restaurante italiano, que estaba atiborrado de personas. Nadie respondió. Muchos de ellos no sabían dónde estaba. Hinata observó a Sakura, porque estaba segura que ella era responsable de que Naruto y su novia Kin no estuvieran celebrando con el grupo. La pelirrosa escondió una mueca incómoda con una sonrisa falsa. Shikamaru alzó una ceja, suspicaz, y luego miró a Ino, que parecía entender perfectamente la situación. La rubia no quería decir nada, pero la mirada del Nara fue demasiado insistente.

―No vendrá ―contestó la Yamanaka―. Pero no te preocupes, debe estar celebrando por su cuenta.

―Claro, Kin debe estar dándole una mamada en el estacionamiento de algún centro comercial ―dijo Kiba, en burla. Nadie se rio.

Al Inuzuka le encantaba gritar por todos los vientos y asegurar que Kin era vulgar y fácil. Shikamaru se preguntaba si Kin y Kiba… algo. Esos dos desataban una batalla infernal cada vez que compartían el espacio. Había comenzado desde el primer día que se conocieron. «Kin no es una prostituta; lo hace gratis». Sí, Kiba tenía una lengua filosa y cruel. Pero Shikamaru no le cuestionaría directamente su presentimiento. En realidad, no le gustaba meterse en esa clase de asuntos.

―Cállate, Kiba ―Le pidió Sakura, ampliando los ojos para que se diera cuenta que Hinata estaba ahí, y que ese comentario era demasiado inapropiado. Lo que no sabía la Haruno, es que Kiba lo había dicho intencional y especialmente para los oídos de Hinata, la cual estaba a su lado, calladita. Era sólo que, Kiba deseaba con todas sus enloquecidas ganas que Hinata se desilusionara de Naruto. Si a Hinata dejaba de gustarle, ella podría… ver otros peces en el agua.

Hinata agarró la cartilla del menú, intentando fingir que no le importaba. Tuvo que taparse la cara con él, porque sus ojos eran demasiados expresivos; Sakura se lo decía todo el tiempo. Era un libro abierto, leerla no costaba mucho. Y ella no quería que pensaran que sufría, que se imaginaba a la perfección a la parejita manoseándose en el coche, sobre el estacionamiento de algún centro comercial. La Hyuga tenía mucha imaginación.

―Yo quiero pizza ―comentó Choji, cortando inesperadamente la tensión del momento.

.

.

.

Estaba oscureciendo. Sasuke tenía veinte minutos esperando en el bar la llegada de Konan, mientras escuchaba _Karmacoma_.

Le había mandado un mensaje de texto, y ella pidió que se vieran ahí. No era que Konan fuera impuntual, fue Sasuke el que decidió llegar antes de tiempo. Le gustaba habituarse al terreno con premeditación. Era un chico calculador, y no le agradaban las sorpresas. Ya con la última, había quedado muy lastimado.

La hermosa mujer de radiante cabello azul entró por la puerta, sola. Para Sasuke fue buena señal. Ella vestía un pantalón de cuero negro, tacones altos y un saco verde, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus senos. Era sensual, no cabía duda. Y bellísima. Pero Sasuke no la vio con morbo, como los demás hombres que estaban ahí. La observó fijamente, desde la barra, donde se tomaba un tarro de cerveza. Konan, sin expresión facial, se sentó a su lado.

―Te gusta hacerte el hombre interesante, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó―. Llevo tres días tratando de localizarte.

―¿Es una broma? ―dijo Sasuke―. Pain debió decirte que no estaba disponible para atender llamadas. No cuando estás internado en un hospital sin tu teléfono, esperando a que una enfermera te ayude a ir al baño.

―No te ves tan mal ―sonrió―. Diría que ese ojo morado te hace lucir más atractivo.

El Uchiha no respondió, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Así era ella, cínica hasta los dientes. Un sentido del humor negro como el carbón. Lo peculiar, era que nunca parecía divertirse con su cinismo. Parecía una mujer melancólica todo el tiempo, pensativa, triste; era difícil creer que una dama así, fuera una criminal tan peligrosa. Konan era la sombra de Pain, ella sabía todo de ese hombre. Era como su segundo cerebro. Eso no hablaba bien de ella; Pain era macabro.

―Pain sabe lo que pasó en el garaje ―dijo Konan, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Arrojó el humo cerca de la cara del Uchiha―. Tú o Suigetsu, o Karin, recibieron dinero que no les pertenecía. ¿Un soborno? Sabes que Pain detesta que hagan negocios a sus espaldas. ¿Qué estaban pensando cuando decidieron traicionar su confianza?

―Nadie traicionó a nadie. Al menos, no nosotros. ¿Cómo diablos llegaron a la conclusión de que aceptamos dinero que no nos correspondía?

―Un empleado del garaje mecánico confesó la verdad. Los vio a ustedes tres llegar al lugar, los vio irse por separado. No supo decir con exactitud quien fue quien aceptó el dinero, pero se supone que trabajan en conjunto. Todos deben saber lo que sucede en su negocio.

―Y sólo a mí me molieron a golpes.

―Eres el líder de la plantilla. Pain creyó que era lo justo ―Al escuchar la palabra «justo», a Sasuke le dieron ganas de reírse. Konan ignoró ese gesto y continuó―. Pain quiere verte. No ahora, no está en la ciudad. Quizá mañana. No quiero perder mi tiempo tratando de encontrarte. Ésta será la única oportunidad que tendrás para explicar por qué demonios aceptaste dinero que no te pertenecía. Más vale que tengas una buena excusa. Pain podría perdonarlos a cambio de un castiguito.

―Te dije que nosotros no recibimos ese dinero. Alguien está tratando de inculparnos, deshacerse de nosotros. Te lo demostraré, mañana mismo.

―Sería bueno que lo hagas. Prepararé todo para mañana ―dijo, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

―Konan ―Le llamó Sasuke. Ella giró a verlo, con seriedad. Sasuke parecía incrédulo, insatisfecho―. Sé que Pain no cree que nosotros lo traicionamos. No es su forma de actuar. Si estuviera seguro, no sólo hubiera mandado a darme una paliza. Ahora ya estaría muerto. Yo, Suigetsu, Karin… todos ―El pelinegro sonrió―. Tú lo sabes. Pain quiere la verdad, y lo que hizo, fue sólo su manera de pedirme que me encargara de encontrarla. Así funciona con él.

Konan lo observaba fijamente. «Niño listo», pensó, recordando que Pain adoraba tenerlo trabajando para él. Un miembro de la familia Uchiha, bajo sus órdenes. No podía ser más conveniente. A Konan también le agradaba Sasuke. «Muy listo», repitió en su cabeza. Le sonrió al pelinegro, sin comentarios, dándole a entender que había dado al bingo. Después, se marchó por donde vino, y de nuevo, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, incluyendo la de Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka estaba demasiado entretenida mandando mensajes de texto en su celular. Ni siquiera para hacer un brindis apartó los ojos del móvil. Sakura la regañó, pero Ino dijo era su padre queriendo saber dónde estaba. Hinata le dio un sorbo con el popote a su Piña Colada, mientras veía a la rubia muy absorta en lo que escribía.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y ahora estaban en un antro ochentero, en la zona Este de Tokio. Era un club de moda y parecía que estallaría de personas. La música se escuchaba estrepitosa, mientras sonaba _Suedehead._ La gente bailaba entre bullicio. Ellos habían elegido una mesa muy cerca de la pista. En ese momento, Hinata ya no sentía tanta pena por su escote; había mujeres que sin mucho pudor, vestían ropa muy provocativa; minifaldas, vestidos cortos que hacían un lado a su dulce ajuar color melón.

Sakura bebía un Martini, cuando empezó a reírse ruidosamente al momento que Kiba recordó un viejo video musical que tuvieron que hacer para una clase de inglés. Hinata también rió, más bajito. Cómo no recordar semejante vergüenza. Habían utilizado disfraces muy pintorescos, o lo que Sakura llamaba, ridículos. Zombis, piratas, brujas. Y la canción que habían elegido aquella vez, fue _Thriller_.

―Vamos a bailar ―dijo Sakura, tomando de la mano a Hinata, y haciéndole seña a todos para que se levantaran.

―Paso ―decidió Shikamaru, tomándose un vaso de cerveza.

―¡Ino, vamos a la pista! ―Le gritó Sakura, porque la rubia seguía con las narices metidas en su celular.

―Debo ir al baño, ahorita los alcanzo ―Se puso de pie y quiso tomar la dirección del sanitario, pero Shikamaru la detuvo de una mano. La rubia lo miró extrañada―. ¿Qué? ―cuestionó, esperando que dijera algo. El castaño le achicó los ojos, perspicaz. Definitivamente, Shikamaru sospechaba algo. Ino pareció molesta y le dio un manotazo para que la soltara, marchándose por el pasillo que conducía al baño.

Nadie notó ese momento, porque todos se habían levantado a bailar. Choji, Kiba, Sakura y Hinata, se contoneaban divertidos con _Personal Jesus_. Las luces de colores bañaban sus rostros, el calor se sentía en la piel; se codeaban con otros en la pista sin prestar atención. Risas en la pista, humo de cigarrillo, besos y alcohol.

La pelinegra se movía suavemente, de un lado a otro, observando cómo Sakura meneaba su cuerpo como una experta. Los ojos masculinos estaban puestos en ella. «Es tan bonita», opinaba Hinata, que no se daba cuenta cómo la miraban a ella. Pero Kiba sí, claro que él estaba al pendiente de aquel acoso. Tuvo que agarrar a Hinata del brazo y pegarla a él para advertir que no venía sola y que no estaba disponible, aunque en realidad sí lo estaba.

Hinata levantó la vista hacia la mesa donde Shikamaru los esperaba. Prestó atención cuando vio a Ino ahí, en lo que parecía una discusión. No dejó de bailar, tampoco de observar el lenguaje corporal de sus amigos. No podía escuchar lo que decían. Ino parecía molesta y Shikamaru impaciente. Entonces ocurrió algo que la alarmó: Ino tomó su bolsa y su chaqueta, y se marchó en dirección a la salida del antro. Shikamaru parecía confundido.

Mientras todos continuaban bailando, Hinata se acercó al oído de Sakura ―Iré al baño ―Levantó la voz. Sakura le respondió que estaba bien y le indicó con el dedo la dirección del sanitario. Hinata no quiso decir que había visto a sus amigos pelear. Por eso caminó hasta el Nara, que en ese instante, agarró su chamarra. Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento ―Shikamaru ―dijo, para detenerlo. El Nara suspiró cuando notó que Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

―Perdón, debo ir tras Ino ―Se excusó.

―¿A dónde fue? ―Hinata estaba preocupada.

―No sé. Simplemente, debo ir. No quisiera dejarla sola, aunque esté odiándome ahora.

―Si quieres, puedo ir yo.

El castaño la observó dudoso. Cuando se trataba de Ino, las cosas siempre llegaban a ponerse intensas. Pero también sabía que a Hinata nadie le hacía un desplante. Por eso le dijo que sí, que fuera a buscarla. La pelinegra dejó todas sus cosas en la mesa; su billetera y su chaqueta. Salió de prisa, codeándose con las personas que iban entrando, hasta que llegó a la calle. Afuera hacía frio, y la pelinegra lo sintió, aunque no le importó. Miró a todos lados, tratando de divisar a la rubia. Poco después, la vio en la parada de taxis, vistiendo ese vestidito negro, descubierto de arriba y corto de abajo. La Yamanaka miraba la calle, esperando la llegada de un taxi, pero luego vio a Hinata.

―¿Hinata? ―dijo, ruborizándose al instante. No se esperó que ella fuera tras sus pasos―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Shikamaru me dijo que ya te ibas ―comentó intranquila.

―¡Ay, ese idiota! ―Se quejó, mirando a otro lado. El asunto es que no quería decirle a nadie a donde iba; no se lo dijo a Shikamaru, aunque él adivinó. Sí iba a irse, posiblemente no iba a regresar. Hinata la observaba preocupada. Ino suspiró―. Debo ir a otro lugar ―reveló. Hinata frunció el ceño. Esa no era suficiente información como para quedarse tranquila. La rubia rodó los ojos―. Hinata, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Sakura ―La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza, aunque sintió temor por lo que Ino escondía―. Iré a ver a Genma.

―Ino… ―dijo Hinata, pesarosamente.

―No me pasará nada ―interrumpió la rubia―. Él es quien está buscándome. Sólo hablaremos. Tal vez quiere disculparse, pedirme perdón. Haré eso y volveré con ustedes.

Era seguro que Hinata no sabía nada de relaciones. Tenía dieciocho años, jamás había tenido novio, ni había besado a un «hombre», mucho menos había perdido su virginidad. Parecería que era una mojigata, pero no era así. No era por falta de ganas, porque aunque fuera tímida e introvertida, Hinata había llegado a fantasear con la idea de su primera vez, en más de una ocasión. El principal protagonista de sus fantasías: Naruto.

El problema quizá era su timidez, y el hecho que tenía un padre muy estricto, el cual le limitó una vida adolescente común y sana. Los estudios eran su única prioridad. Tenía tan poco acceso a tiempo libre, que casi nunca pensó en la idea de tener novio. Si alguien intentaba coquetear con ella, huía. Si alguien le decía que era hermosa, lo negaba. Si alguien intentaba invitarla a salir, inventaba excusas para no ir. Se podía decir que Hinata saboteaba cualquier oferta de relación amorosa que se le presentaba en la vida, a excepción de su fallido romance con Naruto. Eso no significaba que no deseara ser amada, era sólo que… era demasiado inexperta. Por eso, le fue difícil lidiar con la situación de su rubia amiga. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que no debía dejarla sola.

―¿Pu-Puedo ir contigo?

―¡Ay, Hinata! ―dijo, sintiéndose atrapada.

La Hyuga se encogió de hombros, notando que estaba siendo muy entrometida en los asuntos de su amiga. No quería ser un estorbo, pero tampoco quería que algo malo le ocurriera. Conoció muy poco a Genma, porque Ino mantuvo su relación con él de manera muy privada. «Es una relación sexual, ¿qué más querría un atractivo hombre de veintiocho años con una chica como Ino?», había dicho Sakura una vez, cuando por supuesto, Ino no estaba presente.

―Está bien, te llevaré conmigo ―dijo la Yamanaka, sin saber cómo negarse.

El taxi las llevó a cruzar de una punta a la otra, hasta la zona Oeste de la ciudad. En el camino, Ino se retocaba el maquillaje mientras le contaba a Hinata momentos felices que vivió con Genma cuando estaban juntos. Como el día que la llevó a cenar a un restaurante elegante, donde se sintió tonta y simple, porque creyó que no estaba a la altura de un lugar tan refinado, pero Genma la trató como a una princesa. Rieron y bebieron como cualquier pareja feliz. Y luego, la llevó a un hotel.

―Tuvimos sexo en el jacuzzi. Y luego en la cama. Y por la mañana, volvimos a hacerlo. En serio, Hinata, nació con el don de un semental.

―Oh… ―respondió la Hyuga. «¡No, no, no te los imagines!», se reprendió cuando Ino apareció desnuda en su mente.

―Ya llegamos.

De primera impresión, Hinata tuvo miedo de aquella calle y de la zona completa. Jamás en su vida había estado ahí. Era la zona «negra» de la ciudad. Bares, clubes nudistas, hoteles baratos. Mientras Ino pagaba el taxi, dos prostitutas pasaron frente a Hinata. Una de ellas, que llevaba una falda extremadamente corta y una blusa transparente que mostraba sus senos, le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Hinata ni se movió; se puso tan roja que hasta le ardió la cara.

―Vamos ―dijo Ino, jalándola de una mano en dirección al bar que tenía enfrente llamado _Betty's_.

―Ino, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó, resistiéndose a caminar.

―Aquí quedamos de vernos, Genma ya debe estar dentro ―comentó Ino con naturalidad, pero al ver la cara de susto de la Hyuga, empezó a reír―. Hina, no pasará nada malo, he venido aquí muchas veces. El mejor amigo de Genma es dueño del bar, y cada que aparecemos nos da cerveza gratis. Por dentro se ve mejor, no temas.

La rubia volvió a jalarla de la mano y esta vez Hinata no pudo ejercer mucha resistencia. Entraron a Betty's, que apenas estaba iluminado. Ino tenía razón, por fuera parecía cualquier bar de mala muerte, pero en realidad era bonito por dentro. Tenía mesas y sillas de madera, una Rock-Ola, una barra larguísima y las paredes llenas de fotografías de músicos tradicionales.

Ino se dirigió a la barra, donde estaba el bartender. Enseguida él la reconoció y la saludó como si fueran amigos que tenían años sin verse. Hinata se sorprendió; Ino parecía muy desenvuelta en ese lugar. Hasta bromeó con el muchacho. Mientras, Hinata observaba las decenas de botellas que adornaban la parte trasera de la barra.

―Genma te está esperando ―comentó el bartender.

Tanto Ino como Hinata giraron la cabeza hacia las mesas del frente, buscándolo con la mirada. Entonces lo vieron, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, donde la luz era más opaca. Genma Shiranui estaba acompañado de otro hombre y conversaban. Hinata miró a su amiga, y encontró que los ojos le brillaban. Sin embargo, también percibió un destello de tristeza en ellos.

―Espera aquí, estaré allá enfrente hablando con él ―dijo la rubia. La pelinegra notó que estaba nerviosa. «¿Ino nerviosa?». La Yamanaka se dirigió al bartender―. Kotetsu, ¿le podrías servir algo a Hina mientras hablo con Genma, por favor?

―Seguro que sí, preciosa.

―Prometo no tardar ―Le dijo a la Hyuga, acariciándole una mano e intentando sonreír.

Hinata vio a su amiga caminar hacia la mesa que ocupaba su ex novio. En cuanto él la notó, sonrió, poniéndose de pie. Ino parecía seria, desconfiada; él le dio un beso en la mejilla, posando una mano en su cintura. El tipo con quien Genma hablaba se marchó de la mesa, dejando a la ex pareja solos. La pelinegra no les quitaba la vista de encima. Temía que Ino estuviera equivocándose. Genma la había lastimado muy profundo, y de una manera irreparable.

―¿Qué te sirvo, pequeña? ―preguntó Kotetsu.

―¿E-Eh? ―dijo la Hyuga cuando giró el rostro al bartender―. Oh… ―musitó, tratando de pensar en una bebida, pero la verdad, es que no tomaba mucho, y por lo tanto, no conocía de alcoholes ni brebajes.

―¿Una cerveza? ―Le ayudó el chico de la barra, al ver que no se decidía.

―Uhm, sí, gr-gracias ―contestó, tratando de sonreír. Mientras Kotetsu le servía, Hinata miraba sus manos, y luego su vestido. Intentó volver a acomodarse los senos de manera disimulada, pero es que la verdad, apenas y cabían. Lo dejó por la paz. El bartender puso el tarro de cerveza fría frente a ella, sonriéndole. Hinata también sonrió, más calmada ―Gracias ―agregó, mirando la espumosa cerveza.

En la Rock-Ola se escuchaba _Don't let me down_. A Hinata le gustaba esa canción; era suave, bonita. Le hacía sentirse cómoda. Sin embargo, recordó que no le avisó a nadie que se iban del antro. Se preocupó; tenía que llamar a Shikamaru. Buscó su bolsa, pero en dos segundos recordó que la había dejado en la mesa del antro. No tenía ni celular ni dinero. Volteó a ver a Ino. Seguían hablando, ella más que él, lo que le pareció extraño. No iba a interrumpirlos. Mejor esperaría a que terminaran de charlar.

Tomó la cerveza fría y le dio un sorbo. Hizo una mueca; demasiado amarga. Hinata prefería las cosas dulces. «Ay, Hinata», se reprendió a sí misma por no haber pedido una Piña Colada o un Bananadaiqui. Ya no importaba, se bebería esa cerveza sin rechistar. «Es gratis», se dijo, mientras escuchaba más bullicio en el bar. El lugar se había llenado sin darse cuenta. Hinata observó a su alrededor con curiosidad. Y entonces, en la barra, a tres cuatro asientos de ella, creyó reconocer a alguien. «Es…», pensó, y abrió los párpados al recordarlo. Era el motociclista.

Hinata bajó la vista con una rapidez extrema y la clavó en sus manos. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza, zumbándole en los oídos. El cuerpo le vibró por los nervios alborotados. «Es él, ¡es él!». Intentó calmarse. Giró levemente la cabeza para ver si la había visto, pero por suerte, dos personas sentadas a su lado bloqueaban la vista. Trató de mantenerse oculta detrás ellos. «¿Por qué está aquí?», se preguntó. No quiso ser paranoica pensando que la había estado siguiendo. Era tonto creer eso.

La música había cambiado a _Wild horses_. Hinata miró atrás, comprobando que Ino seguía ahí. Temía volver a mirar a su izquierda, donde Sasuke estaba. El corazón seguía brincándole en el pecho. Pero la curiosidad pudo más. Se asomó lentamente, cuidadosa de que él no la viera. Estaba acompañado de otro hombre de cabello color naranja. Hablaban; Sasuke hablaba, del otro sólo veía la espalda. Tenía puesta la misma chaqueta, pero jeans grises. Bebía una cerveza de botella, Sapporo. Hinata se inclinó más, un poco más, quería ver su cara. Ahí estaba, aquel rostro soberbio, y a la vez sereno. Su piel blanca, sus ojos negros, dominantes, despiadados. Sus labios se movían, con frases cortas. Sonrió, y después bebió de la botella. De pronto, conectaron miradas. Hinata se paralizó y él no apartó la vista de encima; estrechó los ojos, la había reconocido, ¡y ahora le estaba sonriendo! Hinata iba a explotar.

―¡Kotetsu, dame una Guinness! ―dijo una desconocida.

La mujer se había recargado en la barra, tapándole la vista bruscamente a la Hyuga, quien trataba de calmar la ola de calor que de pronto la inundó. Observó a la desconocida. Tenía cabello verde y un par de tatuajes en los brazos. La chica volteó y espontáneamente le sonrió. Hinata se ruborizó y también trató de sonreír.

―Me encanta este lugar, adoro la Rock-Ola. Y la cerveza es baratísima ―comentó. La pelinegra no respondió―. ¿Habías venido aquí antes? Estoy segura que te conozco―. Hinata se sorprendió, pero negó con la cabeza. La peliverde frunció el ceño―. ¿Te estoy confundiendo? Qué mierda, estaba segura. ¡Kotetsu, mejor que sean dos! ―Le gritó al bartender, justo en el oído de la Hyuga, que hizo una mueca de dolor. La chica volvió la vista a Hinata, manteniéndose en silencio. Tras contemplarla un rato, agregó―. Joder, eres hermosa.

La muchacha punk tomó las dos cervezas y se marchó, mientras Hinata se había quedado absorta con ese último comentario. Era nuevo que una persona desconocida la abordara de ese modo. «¿Este es el mundo real?», se preguntaba, creyendo que siempre había vivido en una burbuja de cristal. Si Hanabi supiera dónde estaba, se convulsiona.

―Hinata.

La pelinegra palideció. Esa voz, tan cerca. Giró el rostro a su izquierda. Ahí donde había estado la chica punk, y donde ahora estaba Sasuke, observándola fijamente. Hinata sintió que el estómago se le comprimió. Se quedó sin habla, dándose cuenta que la había atrapado. Ahora sentía que estaba en una clase de shock, y le era difícil actuar con naturalidad; sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

―Sa-Sasuke ―dijo, con mucho esfuerzo. ¡La había cachado observándolo como una acosadora!

―Pareciera que me sigues.

Ella amplió los ojos; se había hecho la misma pregunta ―No, no, no ―aseguró, moviendo constantemente la cabeza en negación. Era lo que menos quería, que confundiera la situación. Ese rostro le decía que hablaba en serio, y después parecía que jugaba con ella. Hinata detestaba a veces no discernir la realidad de las circunstancias. No quería pensar en su vulnerabilidad; le daba la impresión que él se alimentaba de ella. Pensó en qué decir, puesto que él no decía nada―. E-Es una coincidencia... ―comentó, intentando sonreír, pero recordó casi al mismo tiempo que había hurtado su cartera y se la había devuelto al instante― Espera… ―Temió un poco y se hizo para atrás―. ¿Po-Por qué tomaste mi billetera aquella vez?

Sasuke sonrió ―Quería asegurarme que no eras una asesina a sueldo ―Bromeó. La realidad era que quería saber su nombre, simplemente.

―No lo soy ―aseguró. «Me escucho como una boba», creyó, al tener que confirmar lo anterior. Sasuke sólo la contemplaba fijamente, sin decir nada, lo cual la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Parecía que escondía una sonrisa, y temía que esa sonrisa fuera de burla. Recordó cómo la trató en el hospital y sintió desconfianza. Pero la realidad, él sólo quería mirarla de cerca. Observaba su cabello, peinado cuidadosamente en una trenza griega. Y ese vestido tan perfecto para su silueta…

Hinata sintió la presión de sus ojos. Intentó evitar su mirada, pero sólo logró percatarse del contorno de su ojo; aún seguía morado―. ¿Todavía te duele?

―No, en realidad ―respondió, extrañado por su pregunta. Hinata volvió a quedarse callada. A Sasuke parecía seguirle intrigando ver a esa chica. No podía negar que le pareció bonita cuando la vio en el hospital. Sus ojos. Había algo en ella. Pero Sasuke no era la clase de hombre que se obsesiona pensando en una chica. Sí, la había olvidado tan pronto dejó de verla. Sin embargo, volver a encontrarla... era un enigma con un rostro lindo―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―cuestionó, atrapado aún en la curiosa coincidencia.

―Ah, yo, e-estoy esperando a un amiga… ―dijo, y volteó a la mesa donde supuestamente estaban Ino y Genma. Pero la situación era que ya no estaban ahí. Se habían ido, y Hinata apenas se daba cuenta. Rápidamente se abrumó, volteando a todos lados. Se levantó del banco para buscarla mejor. No estaban en ningún lado. La preocupación la inundó―. ¿Se fue? ―preguntó al aire. Kotetsu estaba ahí parado ―Di-Disculpa, ¿has visto a dónde se fue Ino?

―Se han ido, pequeña ―indicó el bartender con rostro de pena; pena por Hinata―. Deberías pedir un taxi.

«¿Cómo voy a pedir un taxi si no tengo ni un peso?», recordó. Hinata estaba segura que Ino nunca la abandonaría en ese lugar, ella sabía que no llevaba celular ni dinero. De todos modos se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Si tendría que esperarla, ¿cuánto debería esperar? No conocía a nadie. Volvió a ver a Sasuke. No estaba segura si podía decir que lo conocía a él; además, aún sentía un poco de miedo.

El hombre que estaba con el Uchiha apareció de nuevo y se acercó a él ―Listo, hice la llamada ―dijo, notando que Sasuke lo ignoró, pues miraba fijamente a la muchacha frente a él. Levantó una ceja, percatándose del extraño momento ―Deberíamos irnos ya.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Le dio un último sorbo a su botella y la depositó en la barra. Pero, algo le instó a quedarse. Era ella, que parecía más perdida que un cachorro en medio de la calle. Tenía un asunto que arreglar con Jugo, el chico de cabello naranja. Sería problemático si retrasaba su compromiso, pero no pudo evitarlo; sentía que le debía el favor.

―¿Necesitas un aventón? ―Le preguntó, bajándose del banco.

―¿E-Eh? ―dijo, asombrada. No supo qué responder. Tal vez sólo necesitaba un teléfono, pero… sintió deseos de algo incoherente. La razón le decía que rechazara su ofrecimiento, pero algo diferente a la razón quería que aceptara―. ¿No sería mucho problema?

―No ―dijo, simplemente. Luego se dirigió a Jugo―. Avísale a los demás que llegaré más tarde.

Sasuke empezó a caminar, haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera. Hinata obedeció. Salieron del bar y cruzaron la calle. Él no decía nada; hurgó en la bolsa del pantalón para sacar unas llaves. Hinata lo observaba discretamente, percatándose que era un momento muy raro. Hace unos días lo había visto en el suelo, lleno de sangre, a punto de ser asesinado. Y ahora, caminaba con él como si nada hubiera pasado.

El Uchiha entró a un estacionamiento, y en la primera fila estaba la moto. Hinata sintió nervios al saber que iba a llevarla en motocicleta. Sasuke tomó el casco, ese que ella le había devuelto, y se lo extendió con la mano. Hinata lo tomó con recelo. «En moto…», pensó con pesar. ¡Le aterraban las motos!

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó cuando vio que Hinata no se ponía el casco.

―No, no pasa nada ―dijo con nervios, tratando de borrar la horrorosa sensación que le causaba la idea. Intentó sonreír y se colocó el casco, el cual le quedó flojo. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo cuando notó que su cabeza era pequeña para ese casco. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

―Ven ―dijo el pelinegro. Hinata obedeció y se acercó unos pasos a él. Sasuke agarró las tiras del casco para ajustarlas, y ese movimiento causó que la Hyuga se sonrojara. No era nada, sólo le estaba ayudando, pero no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada. Cuando Sasuke terminó, probó que estuviera bien sujeto―. Listo ―confirmó, pero luego creyó que hacía falta algo más, así que se quitó la chamarra y también se la dio―. Úsala.

―¿Eh? ―exclamó, impresionada―. No, no la necesito.

―La necesitarás. Te lo puedo asegurar.

No sabía nada de motociclistas, así que prefirió hacerle caso al experto.

―Gr-Gracias.

Sasuke montó la motocicleta y arrancó el motor. Hinata sabía que debía subirse en ella, y lo hizo con un poco de torpeza. Llevaba puesto el vestido y calzaba zapatos de tacón. Además, temía rozar su cuerpo demasiado con el Uchiha. No tenía ni idea de lo que era montar una moto. Sasuke se percató de eso, porque apenas le tocó los hombros para sujetarse. Tuvo que agarrarle las manos y él mismo se las enredó en la cintura.

―No me sueltes ―Le ordenó―. Caerse de una moto no es agradable. Lo digo por experiencia.

Hinata hizo cara de espanto ―N-No, prometo que no te soltaré ―aseguró. Sólo pensar que podía caerse, la orilló a abrazarse bien de él. Cuando empezó a salir del estacionamiento a rueda lenta, Hinata sintió un miedo tremendo. Además de abrazarlo, le clavó los dedos en la playera. Sasuke escondió una sonrisa; podía sentir el pánico a través de su cuerpo.

―Tranquila.

―A-Ajá… ―respondió con voz trémula, no convencida.

«No pasará nada malo», se repitió internamente. «Sólo que unos matones nos arrollen en medio de la calle». El recuerdo la hizo temblar. «Quizá no es demasiado tarde para pedirle que me baje». Aunque sí era demasiado tarde, pues Sasuke apretó el acelerador y con velocidad condujo por la avenida. Hinata cerró los ojos y esta vez se olvidó del recato, pegó todo su cuerpo a la espalda del motociclista.

El aire chocaba con su rostro y se sentía bien. Hacía frío, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba tibio y lograba transmitirse hasta el suyo. Hinata decidió abrir los ojos, mientras la motocicleta cruzaba media ciudad. Se sorprendió cuando notó que atravesaban el puente del río.

A lo lejos, se divisaba la zona Este de Tokio, donde estaban sus amigos. Era una imagen hermosa, llena de luces de la ciudad. Hinata estaba maravillada, hasta el punto de sonreír. Sasuke manejaba tranquilamente; dejaba atrás a los coches y se deslizaba como un experto. En ese momento, Hinata había dejado de temer para empezar a disfrutar el viaje.

Llegaron a su destino. Hinata le había dicho que sus amigos la esperaban en aquella zona de la ciudad. La Hyuga se bajó de la moto con la misma dificultad que cuando se subió. Se quitó el casco y se lo entregó a Sasuke, que seguía montado en el vehículo. Él lo tomó sin decir nada. Hinata sentía una sensación extraña, demasiado diferente a cuando se encontró con él en el hospital.

―Gracias, Sasuke ―sonrió, sin saber qué más decir.

―Deberías tener más cuidado ―Hinata hizo una expresión de confusión. Sasuke ya había razonado en ese entonces que era una chica ingenua―. Con tus amigos.

―Oh ―entendió, sin saber cómo justificar a Ino―. Debe haber una explicación.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó, haciendo que Hinata dudara de su argumento.

―Me gustaría que la hubiera ―agregó, mientras el viento ondeaba su vestido y el cabello de Sasuke.

Él no dijo más. En realidad, le sorprendía tanta ingenuidad. Sonrió, haciendo que Hinata sonriera también. Sasuke se colocó el casco, ajustándolo. Después, encendió el motor, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero Hinata sintió que hacía falta algo, decir algo, que todo estaba pasando muy deprisa. No podía hacer nada, él no le debía nada. «¿Qué estoy pensando?», se dijo a sí misma, incómoda, pues cayó en cuenta que quería volver a verlo. Se sintió tonta y agachó la cabeza al suelo.

Hinata levantó la vista cuando él arrancó. Se quedó ahí parada, observando las luces de la moto, mientras las personas transitaban a su espalda. No le había hecho caso al bullicio hasta ese momento. Había estado concentrada en el momento; algo que probablemente, no significaba nada. «Eres patética, Hinata», pensó, sintiendo que había actuado como una tonta. Caminó de regreso al antro donde la esperaban los demás. Sintió frío en las piernas y eso la obligó a meter las manos a la chamarra que llevaba puesta. Abrió los ojos, se detuvo a medio camino. Traía puesta _su_ chamarra.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autora.** Oh, sí, tercer capítulo y con casi 7000 palabras. Joder, que sí me quemé las pestañas en este capítulo. Pero necesitaban leer más interacción SasuHinariana. La situación es esta, en el siguiente capítulo, sí que sí, habrá más interacción SasuHina, y de una manera muy chistosa. No se lo pierdan. Ahora, lectores que han dejado su review, ¡bella mía, los amo! Hacen mi día. Y aquellos que no, en verdad, ¿tanto les cuesta dejar una pequeña reseña de cómo les pareció el capítulo? Hagan al autor feliz, valoren el trabajo que hace, escríbanle un review. Uno no actualiza diario, es comprensible. Debería hacer una campaña para crear consciencia en el lector :)

 **Soundtrack.** _Catfish Blues por Muddy Waters / Karmacoma por Massive Attack / Suedehead por The Smiths / Personal Jesus por Depeche Mode / Don't let me down por The Beatles / Wild Horses por The Sundays._

 **A mis lectores/as:**

Alexandra Cooper96: Eh, tu hipótesis atinada. La verdad, no he profundizado mucho enel punto de vista de Sasuke, porque la primera impresión la tomé del lado de Hinata, aunque claro, Sasuke revelará que opinión tiene de ella, y saber, por ejemplo, ¿dejó la chamarra a propósito o simplemente la olvidó? Sobre el nombre de Sasuke, ya se definió. Menuda bronca con los Uchihas, lo que deja más interrogantes que por supuesto se aclararán. Sobre "el castillo medieval"... pronto. Y la pregunta del millón, ¿quién secuestró a Hinata? Uhm, a eso le faltan capítulos. Son tres meses de diferencia, del prólogo al primer capítulo. No tardará tanto en salir a la luz. Linda, he amado tu review, eres una lectora ideal. Gracias por escribirme :)

hina230: Definitivamente, hay historia en la situación de la mudanza, y vas bien con tus especulaciones. Sobre la revelación quien secuestró a Hinata, dale unos capítulos más para cocerse :) Gracias por tus palabras.

cherrymarce: Espero que este capítulo haya revelado lo suficiente del trabajo sucio que hace Sasuke y con qué clase de personas se enreda. Y si no, espera que en el siguiente capítulo se resuelvan más interrogantes :) Gracias por tu review.

Danisanchez Uchiha18: Eh, pero ¿qué sospechaste de Sasuke? Me encanta que te guste. Supongo que con este capítulo, se resolvieron muchas dudas de tu presentimiento. Gracias por escribirme, linda.

fran sanchez: Sí, definitivamente a Hinata no le fue nada bien al principio y ahora, Ino también se la aplicó. Pero consiguió un aventón. Y sobre la boca de Kin... Jajajaja, ya te imaginarás la cara de zorra que se carga. No puedo creer que escriba de ella y la odie xD

hime23: Sí, muchos misterios qué resolverse, ya verás. Gracias por tu review.

Valeria Rojas: Qué genial que te haya atrapado, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y el próximo igual :) Gracias por escribirme.

Erok Profundis: ¡Amo NANA! Quizá sí tenga un aire de ese manga, porque soy fan, aunque la trama es totalmente diferente. Me interesa saber qué referencias de películas tienes sobre este fic, en serio, no dudes en decirme. Gracias por tu review.

Sasuhinaforever: El Crime es la onda :)

.

.

.

Chaíto


End file.
